hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Crip affiliated rappers and rap groups
Rappers and Rap Groups (143 names) * Wali Da Great (rapper) Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Glasse Malone (rapper) 117 Street Watts Crips * Gonzoe (rapper) * Choppa Smurf (rapper) 211 Criminals Crips * Schoolboy Q (rapper) 52 Hoover Crips * SIRKING 52 Hoover Crips * Z-Ro (rapper) 52 Hoover Crips * H.Crown (rapper) 52 Hoover Gangster Crips * Leezy Extendo Clipz (Montreal) Rollin 60's Neighborhood AM6 Crips * Dee Hood #2400 (Unsigned Rapper) 823 G-Stone Crips * Killa Kill (Montreal rapper) 99's * Kokane (rapper) 357 Pomona Crips * Mr. Ferox (rapper) * WC (rapper) 111 Neighborhood Crips Los Angeles * Young Jeezy (rapper) Black Mafia Family/1300 Duncan Blocc Crips (Georgia). * Spider Loc (rapper) 97th Street East Coast Crips * J Llove (rapper) 97th Street East Coast Crips * Smokaveli (rapper) 99's * Richie Rich Atlantic Drive Crips (actually no, there are no crips in the bay, Rich is from oakland, and ADC is a compton crip set. whoever made this is clearly retarded) * G-Bone Atlantic Drive Compton Crips * B.G Scarface Atlantic Drive Compton Crips * Figueroa Slxm (rapper)Hard Tyme Hustla Crips * Big Bun aka Rider-J Atlantic Drive Compton Crips * Twin Loc Avalon Gangsta Crips * K-Boy (rapper) 48 Gangster Crips Los Angeles'/'Rollin 40s Avalon Gangster Crips' * Millie Moses (rapper) Carver Park Compton Crips * http://unitedgangs.com/2013/04/30/40-glocc/40 Glocc (rapper)unitedgangs.com Colton City Crips * Infant Crim (rapper)]] Compton Avenue Crips * Arsonal Da Rebel (Battle Rapper) New Jersey/103rd Grape Street Watts * Shotgun Suge (Battle Rapper) New Jersey/103rd Grape Street Watts * Tsunami Surf (AKA Tsu Surf) (Battle Rapper) New Jersey/Arlington Rollin 60s Crip * Daylyt (Battle Rapper) Watts Grape Street Crip * Big Avenue Crim (rapper) Compton Avenue Crips * Lil Casper (rapper) Compton Avenue Crips * Leek Santana (Unsigned Rapper) 722 Santana Blocc Crips * Lil Crim (rapper) Compton Avenue Crips * Twin Loc (A.K.A. G-Cell) Eastside Avalon Crips * Lil' CS (San Diego rapper) East Dago Mob Crips (San Diego) * Mister Cr (rapper) Eastside Hustler Crips * Crim Dareal (rapper) Farm Dogg Compton Crips * Luni Coleone (rapper) Garden Blocc Crip * X-Raided (rapper) Garden Blocc Crip'' (Garden Blocc 24th St Crip)' * Brotha Lynch Hung (rapper) 'Garden Blocc Crip (Garden Blocc 24th St Crip)' * C-Bo (rapper) 'Garden Blocc Crip (29th St'') * T-Nutty (rapper) Garden Blocc 24th St Crips *Sac Tha King (rapper) Garden Blocc 29th St Crips * Lil Face (rapper) Valley Hi Crips (5 Bklocc) * Woon (rapper) Valley Hi Crips * Smigg Dirtee (rapper) Garden Blocc 24th St Crips * Pipe Da Snipe (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Ice Breezy (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Yung Jay R (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Dre Vishiss (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Blacowt (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Wolfcat (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Bad Lucc (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Soulja Ree (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Chuck Pacino (rapper) Grave Yard Gangster Crip/Hoover Crips * Hard Head Ballas (rap group) unitedgangs Hat Gang Watts Crips * South Central Cartel Hoover Crips * Big Syke (rapper) Inglewood Imperial Village Crips * Tray Deee (raper) Insane Long Beach Crips * Battlecat (rapper) Insane Long Beach Crips * Swoop G (rapper) Insane Long Beach Crips * AWOL Kelly Park Compton Crips * Eazy-E (rapper) Kelly Park Compton Crips *ICE CUBE " Affiliated with Crips'', but has never been apart of a gang". CUBE rolled with the "111 Neighborhood Crips". *Geech - Sticc Gang * Crip Inch Kelly Park Compton Crips * Fo Clips Kelly Park Compton Crips * K-Tone Kelly Park Compton Crips * Sin Loc Kelly Park Compton Crips * G-Loc Kelly Park Compton Crips * Troll Loc Kelly Park Compton Crips * Tweedy Bird Loc aka BK Kelly Park Compton Crips * Trouble Loc Kelly Park Compton Crips * MC Ren (rapper) Kelly Park Compton Crips * T.Y.S.O.N. (rapper) Kelly Park Compton Crips * Lil Eazy-E (rapper) Kelly Park Compton Crips * Young Dre (rapper) Kitchen Crips * Te Money Mansfield Gangster Crips * Blue Ragg Neighborhood Compton Crips * Do or Die Neighborhood Compton Crips * Sin Loc Neighborhood Compton Crips * Att Will (rapper) Neighborhood Compton Crips * Jayo Felony (rapper) NHC 47 Blocc Crips/Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips * L.A.Z. (San Diego Rapper) NHC 47 Blocc Crips/Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips * Dresta (rapper) Nutty Blocc Compton Crips * B.G. KnoccOut Nutty Blocc Compton Crips * C Hecc (rapper) NHC 47 Blocc Crips/Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips * Rich Rollin (rapper) NHC 47 Blocc Crips/Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips * Afroman (rapper) Eight Tray Gangster Crips * Killa City The Great Paler Blocc Compton Crips * Lil Drawz (rapper) PJ Watts Crips * Fedie Demarco (rapper) PJ Watts Crips * Coolio (rapper) Poccet Hood Compton Crips * Goobie-P (rapper) Poccet Hood Compton Crips * Macadamion (rapper) Pope Street Crips * Big Young Pope Street Crips * C-Rider Raymond Street Hustler Compton Crips * Snoop Dogg (rapper) Rollin 20's Long beach Crips * Nate Dogg (rapper) Rollin 20's Long beach Crips * Daz Dillinger (rapper) Rollin 20's Long beach Crips * Warren G (rapper) Rollin 20's Long beach Crips * Goldie Loc Rollin 20's Long Beach Crips * Lil' 1/2 Dead Rollin 20's Long Beach Crips * So Sentrelle Rollin 20's Long Beach Crips * Slip Capone Rollin 20's Long Beach Crips * Carte Blanche (rapper) Rollin 50s Crips * Kurupt (rapper) Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Nipsey Hussle (rapper) Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * CJ Mac Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Roccet Rollin 90's Neighborhood Crip * Daebo Tha Beast (rapper) Santana Blocc Compton Crips * Gudda Money (rapper) Santana Blocc Compton Crips * Kokane (rapper) Sin Town 357 Pomona Crips * Tone Loc (rapper) South Side Compton Crips * Get Down (rapper) South Side Compton Crips * Jaba (rapper) South Side Compton Crips * MC Eiht (rapper) Tragniew Park Crips * Fresh Gang (rap group) United Mafia Crips * Koollay (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Cixx Pac (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Big Freeze (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips' *Young BC ( rapper) (Rollin 40s neighborhood crips) * Baby Half Dead (rapper) '''Watts Franklin Square Crips * Keystone (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Mac-11 (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Ecay Uno (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * Cuzzin Ice Lecta West Coast Crips 1930's * Cee Wee 3 (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * Googie Monsta (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * I-Rocc (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * Treali Duce (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * Gangsta Sagg (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * Caby 1 (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * Dean Ndlovu * Loon (Ex-Badboy Rapper) Los Angeles Mansfield Crips * Terry "Compton Ass Terry" Kennedy(skater/rapper) Insane Long Beach Crips * Junior Mafia - (Northside Haiti Cap-Haitian(Ste-Philomafia) * DertyRedd - Rollin 60's * Brotha Lynch Hung * Anyone know what set Royal Rich is from? * Bobby Shmurda (Rapper) G Stone 90s * Rowdy Rebel (Rapper) G Stone 90s * Corey Finesse (Rapper) G Stone 90s * Deezy 52 Hoover Crips * Vince Staples Naughty Nasty Gangster Crips * CeeGramz (Rapper) 98 Main Street Maifa Crips * Lil Mosquito Disease * Lil Flexer * Lil Baby * Gunna * Blueface * Tay K in GREATER MONTREAL * Sadik (rapper) * Bilo Da Kid (rapper) * Young DEV (rapper) * Fuccè (rapper) * Genzo Denado * Young Snag (rapper) * Da Trigg (rapper) See Also * List of Crips in Hip-Hop * List of Crip sets * Crips * List of Blood affiliated rappers and rap groups Category:Lists Category:Crips Category:Lists of Rappers and Rap Groups